Wire bundle suppliers rely on a variety of wire bundling machines and processes to meet wire bundling requirements. For example, a vehicle wire bundle supplier may generate a variety of wire bundles in order to fulfill wire bundle requirements for various vehicle suppliers and manufactures. In some applications, wire bundles may include twisted wire pairs. Twisted wire pairs consists of two wire segments twisted about each other.
Typically, wire bundle suppliers utilize wire twisting systems that include wire twisting machines. Wire twisting machines may be configured to twist two wire segments into a twisted wire pair. Additionally, wire twisting systems may commonly be arranged horizontally, such that wire segments extend horizontally into a wire twisting machine. However, in addition to at horizontal wire twisting machine having a relatively large footprint, operators of horizontal wire twisting machines may walk miles in a work day traversing the machine. Accordingly, a device or system that addresses some of the aforementioned challenges may be desirable.